The present invention relates to a furniture system, such as a workstation.
Typically, workstations are used by individuals or groups of people to work on tasks and/or discuss projects. Workstations help separate individuals from the surrounding area by providing at least some privacy and focus. For example, a student may use a workstation to work alone or with a group of people on tasks (e.g., homework assignments, school projects, etc.). Additionally, office workers may use a workstation to host meetings, discuss projects, and the like.